UNBREAK MY HEART
by rin ayanami
Summary: " Aku… bukannya menyukaimu sebagai teman, tapi…sebagai…ke…ka…sih." kali ini aku benar-benar malu.  NaruSasu. dont like, dont read!  Gaje, abal, aneh. YAOI! and NO FLAME


UNBREAK MY HEART

NAUTO POV

Siang ini aku tak terlalu fokus pada pelajaran di kelasku hari ini. Aku duduk di belakang teman yang sudah lama ku sukai, Sasuke Uchiha dia orang yang dingin, namun dia selalu menolongku bila aku memerlukannya. Tapi sayangnya dia sudah mempunyai kekasih sangat cantik dan imut bernama Haruno Sakura, dia duduk di sebangku dengan Sasuke. Sangat terlihat kalau mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang serasi.

" Apa yang kau lihat Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dingin dan dengan nada yang datar. " Iya, kenapa kau selalu memandangi kami sih?" Lanjut Sakura.

"Ehm…tidak aku hanya iri saja melihat kalian berdua. HHhh.. kapan ya aku bisa dapat pacar?" kataku berusaha terlihat biasa saja.

-SKIP TIME-

TENG TENG TENG

"HUAA akhirnya waktunya pulang juga. Hei Sasuke kau mau tidak pulang bersamaku, ehm..ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." kataku sambil berusaha menutupi wajahku yang sudah bersemu merah ini.

" Hn." katanya singkat.

" Bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan?" tanyaku memastikan.

" Dia pulang terlambat." katanya singkat (lagi)

**Di perjalanan…**

" Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakana?" tanyanya.

Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang, aku mungkin tidak mendapat jawaban yang ku inginkan, tapi harus di coba dulu, pikirku meyakinkan diri.

" Eh..ehm..be..begini aku…sudah..la..lama..menyukaimu." kataku terbata-bata.

" Ya, aku juga menyukaimu, kau adalah teman yang baik." Jawabnya.

" Aku… bukannya menyukaimu sebagai teman, tapi…sebagai…ke…ka…sih." kali ini aku benar-benar malu.

" Kau bercanda ya?"tanyanya masih dengan ekspresi datar.

" Aku tidak bercanda Sasuke sudah lama aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak mengatakannya padamu karena aku merasa kalau ini sangatlah tidak normal." Ucapku lirih,aku menundukkan kepalaku, berharap bahwa Sasuke berkata kalau dia menyukaiku juga, yah…walaupun aku tahu kalau Sasuke bukanlah seorang gay.

" Naruto aku…pulang duluan." Katanya pelan. Saat aku melihat ke arahnya, ku lihat ia sudah barada jauh di depanku.

" Bodoh, kenapa aku mengatakan hal ini padanya. Dia pasti akan membenciku." Ucap ku lirih.

**Keesokan harinya…**

" Hai Sasuke." Sapaku ramah.

"…" dia tidak menjawab, sudah kuduga dia pasti membenciku. " Sasuke.." kataku pelan. "SASUKE KENAPA KAU MENGHINDARIKU!" kataku dengan nada marah dan kecewa. Dengan segera ku tarik lengannya dan ku bawa dia ke atap sekolah, aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh murid-murid di kelasku terutama panggilan Sakura yang meminta agar aku melepaskan Sasuke.

**Di atap sekolah…**

"Lepaskan aku." Kata pria bermata hitam itu, ia mulai berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dariku saat aku melepas pegangan tanganku pada lengannya. Akupun berlari mendahuluinya dan mengunci pintu yang sebagai jalan keluar dari tempat itu.

" Sebenarnya apa maumu? kalau kau ingin cari gara-gara aku akan meladenimu sekarang juga." Katanya sinis. Aku berusaha menahan air mataku agar tidak menetes.

" Sasuke, aku tak ingin bertengkar denganmu sekarang. Ehm…Sakura…apa kau begitu menyukainya sampai kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku kemarin?" tanyaku lirih, aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku lagi. " Apa kau begitu membenciku sampai kau menghindariku? Atau kau tak ingin dekat-dekat denganku karena aku menyukai sesame jenis?" akhirnya air mataku tumpah dengan deras.

" Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakana itu benar Naruto, awalnya aku membencimu karena kukira kau menyukai Sakura, karena kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku dan Sakura memang sudah lama berpacaran. Dan saat kau mengatakan 'hal itu' aku jadi merasa aneh dan menghindarimu." Jawabnya.

" Sasuke aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Aku berusaha memohon.

" Maaf Naruto." Jawab Sasuke singkat lalu berjalan ke arah pintu, tapi naruto mencengkram lengannya sangat kuat dan hal itu membuat sasuke merintih kesakitan.

"Naruto, lepaskan tanganmu." Perintah Sasuke, ia melihat lengan pakaiannya mengeluarkan darah. Sasuke melihat Naruto menangis tertahan, air matanya mengalir sangat deras namun suaranaya tidak terdengar jelas.

" Maaf Sasuke..kalau aku bersikap tidak sopan terhadapmu." Setelah mengatakan itu aku memajukan wajahku, kulihat ia berusaha memberontak, kutahan tubuhnya agar tidak dapat kabur dariku dengan cara memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat. Ku pertipis jarak antara wajah kami dan aku berhasil mencium bibir dinginnya. Ku buka kedua mataku dan kulihat matanya terbelalak kaget bercampur tatapan marah, di tutupnya bibirnya erat-erat. Sampai akhirnya dia mendorongku dengan sangat kuat lalu meninju wajahku dengan amat sangat keras, tak hanya itu… ia juga menendang perutku dan membuatku terjatuh.

" Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu!" ucapnya kasar lalu ia meninggalkanku yang masih menangis sendiri.

"SASUKE! Tunggu dulu Sasuke!" aku berteriak memanggilnya seperti orang kesetanan. Tapi ia tidak menghiraukanku dan terus berjalan menjauh, teriakanku terhenti saat aku melihat Sakura datang menemuinya dengan wajah khawatir, melihat lengan Sasuke yang berdarah, Sakura pun mendatangiku dengan tatapan marah lalu menampar wajahku dengan amat sangat keras.

Dikelas… aku kembali duduk di belakang Sasuke, kulihat ia sedang mengobrol dengan Sakura. Sasuke selalu tersenyum bila berbicara dengan Sakura, kulihat Sakura menatapku sekilas dengan wajah dingin, bahkan lebih dingin dari wajah Sasuke lalu pergi mendatangi temannya yang pendiam tanpa pupil mata dan berambut indigo itu. Saat Sakura menjauh dari Sasuke akupun medatanginya.

" Sasuke…jadi apa kau menolakku?" tanyaku berharap.

" Hn, aku menolakmu lagipula aku dan Sakura akan segera bertunangan". katanya santai tanpa memandang ke arahku.

" Apa itu karena…"

" Tidak. Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

" Tapi mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?" tanyaku. Air mataku mulai meleleh lagi.

" Karena aku ingin memberi kejutan padamu."

Setelah itu aku pergi ke luar kelas. Aku menangis sejadinya, entah berapa kali aku menangis karena Sasuke, yang pasti aku merasa sangat sedih. Sekarang…aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya patah hati.

FIN

Bagaimana? Sebenarnya waktu bikin fic ini aku dalam keadaan sakit jadi kalau ada kesalahan di sana-sini Gomen *sujud-sujud*.

**Tidak menerima flame tapi boleh beri saran.**

Jadi, tolong di review. OK. OK


End file.
